De Muitos, Wiggum
Quadro negro ''Teacher did not pay too much for her condo ''(professor não pagar muito para seu apartamento) Piada de sofá Numa história medieval Os Flanders roubam o sofá dos Simpsons. Os Simpsons lutam contra Os Flanders, matam eles e pegam o sofá de volta. Sinopse Homer, Lenny e Carl observam o Sr. Burns caminhar em direção ao seu carro no estacionamento da Usina. Ninguém pode deixar o trabalho antes do Sr. Burns encerrar o expediente. Pouco depois, eles reagem quando um carteiro começa a conversar com Burns, atrasando sua partida. Homer telefona para o carteiro e ameaça prejudicar seu cachorro e sua família se ele não calar a boca. O carteiro se afasta de Burns, que pouco depois vai embora. Quando Homer chega em casa, Marge o lembra sobre sua nova dieta. Como detesta a comida saudável da esposa, Homer satisfaz seu apetite atacando todos os restaurantes de pratos rápidos da cidade. Infelizmente, ele joga o lixo de sua casa na mesma lata onde se desfaz das embalagens destes alimentos. Em seu lixo doméstico há uma bateria velha e que apresenta vazamento. O ácido chega até a tubulação de gás resultando em uma explosão que destrói todo o bairro onde estão localizados os restaurantes de comida rápida. O prefeito Quimby propõe lançar um título para conseguir reconstruir o bairro para as próximas eleições. Como isto só acontecerá depois de junho, época das primárias à presidência, Quimby resolve antecipar o pleito para o sábado seguinte. Lisa fica radiante: isto significa que Springfield será a primeira cidade americana a votar nas primárias para a presidência. A notícia chega ao âncora da NBC, Brian Williams, enquanto ele entrevista pessoas em New Hampshire. Williams imediatamente recolhe seu material e segue para Springfield. Repórteres de todo o país se reúnem em Springfield para fazer a cobertura das eleições de sábado. Jon Stewart, do Daily Show, também cobre o evento. Krusty busca material para uma nova comédia. Springfield sedia um debate presidencial, mas o discurso dos políticos dos dois partidos não emocionam os eleitores. Os assistentes de campanha descobrem que os Simpsons ainda não decidiram em quem votar. Com isso, eles organizam um jantar para que os Simpsons conheçam os principais candidatos à presidência. Homer fica cansado e expulsa todo mundo. Em seguida, ele passa a crer que o país precise de um líder para mostrar como todos estão fartos do processo de eleições primárias. Na noite das primárias, Kent Brockman traz as novidades: thumb|Simpsons surpresos ao saber que Ralph Wiggum é o favorito nas eleições presidenciais. os eleitores de Springfield rejeitaram todos os principais candidatos e incluíram um nome na cédula: Ralph Wiggum. Lisa afirma que o resultado das primárias é um desastre: Ralph é a pessoa mais estúpida da escola e a constituição declara que a pessoa deve ter no mínimo 35 anos de idade para concorrer à presidência. Marge pede para ela confiar na sabedoria dos eleitores americanos. Na TV, os comentaristas políticos dizem que ninguém sabe se Ralph é democrata ou republicano. Os líderes destes partidos percebem que ter Ralph ao seu lado significa uma vitória certa em novembro. Seus esforços para atrair o rapaz começam a dar errado quando Lisa entra em cena. Ela diz a Ralph que ele não é qualificado para comandar o país. Ralph impressiona Lisa dizendo algumas coisas inteligentes sobre seu desejo de paz no Oriente Médio, mas logo depois volta a ser o velho Ralph e soa como um idiota durante um discurso. Curiosidades: *Esse episódio foi banido de toda a América do Sul, exceto o Brasil, por causa de uma piada contra o ex-presidente da Argentina Juan Perón acusado de ser um ditador. *O nome E. Pluribus Wiggum vem do latim e é uma paródia do lema dos EUA: E Pluribus Unum (do latim: De Muitos, Um)(1776) *O episódio já foi exibido pela Globo, porém, a piada sobre Juan Perón foi cortada. No entanto, a Fox exibiu esse episódio no dia 30/04/2012 pela primeira vez e depois em 28/12/2012, com o título "Wiggum, o único" e sem o corte na piada sobre Juan Perón. Episódio disponível em DVD: Não Link para assistir:De Muitos, Wiggum en:E. Pluribus Wiggum es:E. Pluribus Wiggum fr:Un pour tous, tous pour Wiggum pl:E Pluribus Wiggum Categoria:Episódios banidos Categoria:Link do episódio